


I Love You, Always

by cloisscherzy



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ironwing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloisscherzy/pseuds/cloisscherzy
Summary: Hi Everyone,I just recently watched Iron Fist and I loved it. It is a shame that the show was cancelled. I love Colleen Wing & Danny Rand. So, here's a little treat for you, my own version of what happens next. The story is focused on their relationship right where they left it off at the end of Season 2.This is my first time so please forgive me for some grammatical errors or choice of words.Feel free to comment.Hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Danny Rand & Colleen Wing, Danny Rand/Colleen Wing
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	1. Abandoned

Flashback when Collen found the letter of Danny.  
“  
Colleen,  
Nothing ends without a new beginning.  
Just as any start is, inevitably, a step towards an ending.  
But here, now, today... I have to consider... was he wrong?  
Or did I only ever know half of the story?  
You have every right to be angry with me, Colleen, for not telling you all this face-to-face.  
But I know that if I do, I'd never leave. And that is what I have to do.  
When I got home, I found something that made me think there was a larger destiny at work.  
That silver medallion, I saw the other side.  
It was confirmation of something that had been nagging me ever since Franck Choi told us your mother's story.  
I've heard that story before, Collen. In K'un-Lun.  
When I was just a boy, Davos told me. A story about the first woman to defeat the dragon.  
Her name was Wu Ao-Shi. You know her as the Pirate Queen of Pinghai Bay. A woman who may very well be your ancestor.  
Which means there may be a reason why I met a young woman in the park hanging fliers.  
It may be that the destiny that I believed was mine, was always hers, always yours, from the start.  
We are the yin and yang, you and I. In constant motion, but one and the same.  
I love you, Colleen. Always.  
“  
Colleen’s POV

After reading the letter, tears voluntarily falls in her eyes without even noticing it. She felt weak as if her heart was shattered to pieces, she can’t breathe and it feels like she’s suffocating. She falls to the ground unable to move. She felt the panic in her heart, the same feeling she felt long time ago, when her mother died, when his father sent him away and when her grandfather died.  
Abandonment, again she is left alone.  
She sat there hugging her knees for the whole night without getting any sleep. She can’t move, she’s felt like she was torn into pieces. She was occupied with her thoughts, that maybe it is her fault for pushing Danny away. She’s too pre occupied to hear the knocks on her door, then someone opens the door, her heart jumps over sleeve thinking that Danny came back.

Then,

It’s Claire. She saw Colleen on the floor, crying, vulnerable and tired.  
Claire: Oh my god Colleen, what happen? Where’s Danny?  
Colleen: He’s gone. (Bursting to tears again) While holding the letter.  
Claire hug Colleen tight. Right now she’s seeing the other side of her that no one ever knew. She is always strong as seen but deep inside she is just a little girl hiding behind her strong physique, just like Danny. She helped her settle on the bed to get some sleep and stayed beside her. Colleen barely said anything but she knew how much she is hurting.

Finally, she slept but the moment she woke up the feeling of loneliness and panic is back. It’s already dark outside but she decided to go outside coz the suffocating feeling is eating her up. The next day’s felt the same so it already became her routine in the morning to go to Bayard then at night she will go Patrolling the streets. Sometimes she will go to see Claire and Misty but most of nights she will stay outside and come home to get some sleep and change of clothes. The Dojo that used to feel like home became haunted, she can no longer stay at home for she felt suffocated of the memories that used to be happy. She missed him so much but there is nothing she can do. Sometimes, she felt like taking a plane and go wherever Danny is not that the she knew his whereabouts. Danny didn’t keep on touch, which makes her feel so abandoned.

She’s finally picking herself up by keeping herself busy in training to get used to using the Fist. She decided to move on with her life, again putting herself and heart in a cage to avoid not getting hurt. She’s angry but still understands Danny but one thing she can’t understand is him leaving her alone like that after all, but then again she knew that she didn’t completely expresses herself to him, she never showed her vulnerable side.  
Months have gone by, sometimes she will meet Misty and Claire.  
And in one particular day, she went to the Park then Bayard then patrolling but since the street is quiet nowadays she decided to meet Claire and Misty. It’s been a while since they last seen her and they still worry about her.

They met on a bar, the moment Colleen started drinking they knew that there is something going on:  
Misty: So, how are you, Colleen?  
Colleen: Never been better.  
Claire: No you’re not. Is there a particular reason why we’re having a drink on this day?  
Colleen: Look, I’m fine.  
Misty: Have you ever talk to Danny?  
Colleen stop for a moment then drank the glass full of beer in one gulf.  
Colleen: No and let’s not talk about it. I moved on, so does he.  
Claire: What if he comes back?  
Colleen: I don’t know, I never thought about it. (she lied)

Lost in her thoughts:  
She already played that moment in her head, what if he comes back, what she will do or say. Then, she will just shove the thoughts because she herself don’t know what to do nor feel.

Misty and Claire are staring at her worriedly. They know how much she is still hurting and the best thing they can do is to listen and be there with her without asking anymore questions.  
Colleen is already drunk, and this is the first time. Misty and Claire said that they will drop her to The Dojo but she resists on going home.

Claire: Colleen, come on let’s get you home.  
Colleen: I’m fine, you can go.  
Misty: No you’re not. Come on.  
Colleen pushed both of them then she fell on the ground.  
Colleen: I don’t want to go there.  
Claire: But that’s your home.  
Colleen: It was, used to be. Come on, just leave me here. I can take care of myself. Going there will just suffocate me.  
Misty and Claire knew the moment the heard that.  
Claire: Come on, just go home with me then I have a night shift you can stay at my place. Please.

Colleen decided to go with Claire. Misty and Claire help her settle on her bed. She only left out a thank you to both of them. Claire left for her shift once she’s asleep.  
It’s past midnight, she woke up gasping for air. Tears are falling from her eyes; she knew best what is happening right now. Her panic attacks, starts coming back since that day and not like she can control them but the best she thought she can do is to calm herself until it goes away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be published soon. 
> 
> Please feel free to share your comments.


	2. I Miss Her so much...

Danny’s POV

It’s been months since he took the plane with Ward and went away. He was sad to go but the loneliness only sink in once the plane took off. He was more scared about leaving Colleen than the fact that he’s on a plane again. He knows that he can stop it or comeback but he knew that the moment he sees her face he will never leave so he closed his eyes and stop all his thoughts because he knew that he needs to do this, for him and for Colleen.

Ward: Danny.. Danny.. (as Danny was lost in his thoughts) are you okay?  
Danny: I’m fine.  
Ward: Look, it’s not too late. (Ward knew exactly what’s going on.) Colleen is still waiting for you if you decide to comeback now.  
Danny: No, I can’t. I need to this, to find myself, purpose and a man that Colleen deserves.  
Ward: Ok ,but did you talk to her about this?  
Danny: I left her a letter.  
Ward: Jesus! What a letter? Are you kidding me?  
Danny: It’s the best I can do, I know that if I see her face, I won’t leave. I know she will hate me for this but I need to this.  
Ward: My god, Danny.  
Danny to himself: God, I miss her so much already.

Months have passed Danny and Ward went from country to countries without taking a rest. On his free time, he trains himself to keep to avoid thinking about her. That’s why sometimes Ward will complain on how he can’t even enjoy the views. There are no days wherein Danny would not stare on his phone.

Ward: You know that it will not ring, right? Why don’t you just call her?  
Danny: I know, and I can’t. I’m scared that if I hear her voice, I will just take off and go back to New York.

Ward knows how much he misses her every day. He knew how much she loves Colleen.

After going from one country to another, Danny haven’t find all the answers yet but he was close to it. One night, after gathering all the information he got it only leads to one place to find the answers. New York. So without further ado they decided to go back.

While on the plane, Ward knew how nervous or scared Danny was. He's excited, happy and scared at the same time.

Ward: So, New York is the last stop?  
Danny: I don’t know, maybe or maybe not.  
Ward: Do you have any clues about his whereabouts?   
Danny: No, not yet.  
Ward: So what are your plans? Where you will stay?  
Danny: I don’t know. I’ll figure it out.  
Ward: Come on, Danny. Just talk to her, okay.

It’s already 10pm when they landed. After getting in the car, Ward knew exactly where to go and once he stopped in front of a familiar place, Danny’s heart is beating faster than ever.

Ward: Hey, aren’t you getting off? You know where to find me, you know if you don’t have a place to sleep.  
Danny: Thank you, Ward.

Danny’s heart is beating faster and faster at every steps but, he still don’t know what to do or say once he see's Colleen. He stood in front of the door for a while, and by just standing there, memories keep rushing back.   
Then he knocks..  
...  
...


	3. He's Back

Danny's POV

He kept knocking but no answer, he’s sure that maybe she’s out. The door is locked but to his surprise the key is still where it used to be. A slight happiness crept on his heart. He went inside, the dojo is still the same as it was before, the dust on some parts of the dojo made him think if she’s still here, but the used cup of tea gave him the assurance that she is. He went inside the bedroom, he sat on the side of it and laid down, the familiar sent made him smile. God, I miss her so much, he said to himself. 

It’s already late and it starting to worry him, he sat down on the sofa thinking of what to do or say once Colleen is here. Will she forgive him? Can they go back to what they used to be? He was hoping that she will take him back after all, but he knows that he doesn’t have the right to demand that. He’s willing to wait even if it takes forever. Due to tiredness Danny didn’t notice that he fell asleep waiting. He was awaken by the sound of keys. Colleen, he thought.  
Colleen stayed the night at Claire’s as they insist. She came back to the Dojo to before going to Bayard to freshen up. In her confusion, once she reach the door her heart started beating fast. She went inside and surprise to see Danny standing there.

Colleen: Dan..ny (feeling confused, she felt like her head is spinning, she don’t know what to do or say)  
Danny: Hey!  
Colleen: Wow, you’re back. (she’s speechless)  
Danny: Yeah, I’m here since last night. Is everything ok? You didn’t come home.  
Colleen: I’m good.  
Danny: Colleen, I’m sorry.  
Colleen: Look Danny, let’s not talk about it. I need to go somewhere.  
Danny: Okay, I understand. I will wait until you’re ready.

Colleen didn’t say anything and went straight to shower. She’s confused, heart beating fast while she’s drowning from her emotions, all she wanted to do now is to go as fast as she can.   
Danny can feel how uncomfortable Colleen is. He wanted to stay but he knew he need to give her a space. He went to the kitchen and prepared a tea for her and left a note:

“Colleen, I’m sorry. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable so I’ll go, I’ll be back tonight. Please talk to me.” 

Colleen smirk after reading the note, I’ll go she repeated to herself, that’s what you do Danny. She went to Bayard but she knew very well that she’s out of focus, her mind is wandering. After, her usual routine, she can’t decide if she will go home or not. Danny will be there, she thinks and she don’t know what to say. She’s not ready. She just kept walking, after a while she notices that she is already standing in front of Claire’s door with an alcohol on her hand. Claire opened that door:

Claire: Hey, come in. What’s wrong (then she noticed the alcohol) no you’re not drinking again. You don’t look like you’re sober enough after last night.  
Colleen: I’m fine.  
Claire: Come on, Colleen. Please just talk to me. I know that something is bothering you. Just talk to me.

Colleen started drinking the alcohol in her hand.

Colleen: He’s back. (tears are threatening to fall from her eyes)

Claire knew whose He. She just grabs Colleen and gave her a hug.

Claire: Are you okay?  
Colleen: I don’t know. I don’t know what to feel or say or do. He can’t just show up as if nothing is wrong. Like everything is ok.  
Claire: I know, it’s okay. Talk to him, when you’re ready.  
Colleen: What should I say? I just can’t let him back to my life after everything.  
Claire: I know, what he did is not right. Just think about it and talk to him when you’re ready. Let it all out then decide what you want. I’m in no position to tell you what to do but I know what you and Danny have is real.  
Colleen: I don’t know.

Colleen finished the bottle of alcohol in no time. It’s already past midnight, thinking that he might not be there Colleen insist on going home.

Claire: Hey, just stay here.  
Colleen: Thank you, Claire but I’ll just head home.  
Claire: Ok, but let me drop you, atleast.  
Colleen: I’m fine. I’m not drunk enough. I promise I’m fine.

Claire knows that she can no longer insist. She knows how stubborn Colleen is, so she let her go.

Colleen walked until she reached the Dojo, it was already late and she’s sure he left already. As he always do, she thought. 

What should I do? He’s back she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I hope you like it : )


	4. Please, Talk To Me

Colleen POV

Colleen thought Danny left, but to her surprise he was there waiting once she entered the Dojo.  
She just stared at him, God, she missed him so much she thought then snap herself back to reality.

Danny: Hey! (he walked toward her) are you okay? Are you drunk?  
Colleen: I’m fine. I just need rest.  
Danny: Okay, then I’ll be back tomorrow.  
Colleen: (sigh) You can stay if you want, it’s late.

Colleen headed straight to bedroom and laid down, few minutes later she fell asleep. Danny on the other hand laid down on the sofa in the living room. He knows how much Colleen is bottling up everything, he can feel how much she’s hurting and it hurts him to see her like that.  
An hours later, Colleen is having a nightmare again, Danny heard the sounds from the bedroom so he decided to look. Colleen is covered in cold sweats, shaking and shivering.

Danny: Colleen, Colleen, wake up.. wake up.  
Colleen woke up with her heart pounding, she knew that her panic attack is already starting.  
Danny: Hey, hey, look at me. It’s fine.  
Danny tried to pull her for a hug but Colleen pushed him back.  
Colleen: I’m fine. Just leave me alone, please go..

Danny sees how much she is suffering right now. So he decided to just let her be. It hurts him to see her like that for this is the first time he saw that side of Colleen. Is it because of him? Did I do that to her. Danny is worried but decided to walk away. He can hear the sobs coming from the room, he wanted to take her into his arms but he can’t. He hates to see her like that. He knew that he needs to talk to her, so he stayed until morning.

In the morning, he does what he usually do, prepare the tea for both of them, then Colleen came out of the bedroom.  
Danny: Are you okay?  
Colleen: I’m fine. I’m sorry that you have to see that last night.  
Danny: No. I’m sorry, did I do that to you?  
Colleen: I need to go.  
Danny: Colleen, we need to talk. Please, talk to me. 

Colleen is trying her best to ignore him but she knew that she can’t anymore, she can no longer prolong this, she knew that it’s torturing both of them. 

Colleen: Talk about what?  
Danny: Us.  
Colleen: I didn’t know that there is US.  
Danny: Look, I know your angry and I understand that and I’m sorry for leaving like that. But I needed to do that to find myself and for you.  
Colleen: For me? Danny, have you ever considered me when you decided to leave like that? I know, I did my share of putting this relationship to test but you made your choice and I made mine.  
Danny: I know and I’m sorry. Those panic attacks, is it because of me. I’m sorry.  
Colleen: Just stop saying sorry.  
Danny: I don’t expect you to forgive me, I know what I did is wrong but please..  
Colleen: What do you want from this, Danny?  
Danny: I don’t know, If my presence is hurting you, I’ll go. Just tell me.  
Colleen: Come on, now your giving me the choice, don’t turn this around on me. I’m not the one who left.  
Danny: I know, but please say it, everything that’s inside you, I can see that you’re bottling it up, you need to let it out Colleen.  
Colleen: So, you wanted to know what I’m feeling? Ok, I was angry, scared and alone. You do not have any idea Danny, how.. how I’m barely hanging on when you left, I was lost, it feels like my world is falling apart. Then days have passed and I never heard from you then here you are.  
Danny: I tried but I'm scared, every day of my life I tried to pick up the phone and call you.   
Colleen: But you never did.  
Danny: Because, I’m afraid that the moment I heard your voice I will just forget about everything and come back to you. And that is not right, I know that if I stayed one way or another I will just ruin our relationship.  
Colleen: You already did.  
Danny: I know and I’m really sorry and if you’re not comfortable seeing me here, I will not come here.  
Colleen: You can stay if you want. I will move.  
Danny: No, this is your home too. You don’t have to.  
Colleen: Home is long gone.  
Danny: I’m really sorry, for everything.

Then Danny left. He hates that he needs to walk away from her again.  
Colleen, tried to steady herself from where she stands and stop the tears from falling but the moment he closes the door she burst into tears. It’s hurting her so much to see him go, she wanted to stopped him and just hug him but her mind is telling her no. Because she’s afraid, she knows that she can no longer take it if he goes away again. She can’t let him in anymore. And she thinks that it’s the best for both of them.

Danny stayed for a while, standing beside the door and hearing Colleen crying ripped his heart apart. He badly wanted to go back inside and hold her into his arms but he knows that it is not a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your liking it :)


	5. Home

Danny left the Dojo and went to Ward. Ward knew that things did not go well. He offered him a house, apartment or anything of his choice but he declined instead he ask for his car.

Ward: Are you planning on living in your car?  
Danny: I’m not but for the mean time I will.  
Ward: Come on, Danny. You can stay wherever you want, chose your own home but instead you want to stay in your car?  
Danny: I will be fine. Besides, home is long gone.

Ward knew what he meant by that and he didn’t argue anymore.

Ward: Hey, you will be fine. She’ll come around.  
Danny: What if she did not?  
Ward: If you’re really meant for each other, you will be back together in time.  
Danny: I didn’t know that you’re such a romanticist.   
Ward: I'm not..So what are your plans now?  
Danny: I will continue what I started.  
Ward: Well whatever you need, I’m here.  
Danny: Thank you, Ward.

The following days, Danny kept himself busy by tracking down every single information he had. But he misses her so much, so every morning he will park his car away from the Dojo and just watched Colleen comes out on her way to Bayard. Just seeing her, puts a smile on his face. Watching her from afar is enough for him to go day by day.

Colleen’s POV

Days have passed and she never heard from Danny, not that she’s expecting it. After that night of confrontation with him, Colleen felt lighter but still there is a hole in her heart. She continued doing her everyday routine but this time coming home became much harder knowing that Danny is back and he’s not there.   
One day, Colleen is out and investigating something and accidentally bump into Ward. She knew that it will be awkward but she doesn’t want to be rude.

Ward: Wow, Hi.. Colleen.  
Colleen: Hi, Ward. It’s been a long time.  
Ward: It is, well Danny pulled me into finding my own path sort kind of thing you know.  
Colleen: Hmmn,, yeah.  
Ward: Have you seen Danny lately?  
Colleen: No, not at all. I thought he’s staying with you.  
Ward: No, he declined any house or apartment I offered. Guess, he’s really living in his car then.  
Colleen: Hmmn,, ah I’m sorry but I need to go.  
Ward: Oh yeah, I’m sorry. Bye.  
Colleen was about to go until Ward called her again.  
Ward: Hey Colleen, huh I know you don’t like me but please believe me when I say that Danny did that to become a man that you deserve.

Without saying a word, Colleen walked away. After hearing that a smile crept on her face but suddenly washed away when she remembered him saying Danny is staying in his car. She felt guilty but told herself to not care and forget about it and stay focused.  
That night, while she’s patrolling the street, she came across an abandoned warehouse and heard some noises. She slowly went inside and saw a guy in a hood fighting some guys. The hooded guy was already bleeding but then he pulled his guns, both hands lighting. Danny, she thought. Then, he ran away.   
Colleen tried to follow him, but he’s fast. She’s confused and worried, if that is Danny and he’s hurt, he has nowhere to go, he will never go to the hospital. She went to the Dojo thinking that maybe, maybe he will go there, but the Dojo is empty. She then remembered Claire, maybe Danny will go there. She wanted to go there, just to make sure that he’s fine but stopped herself. But then again, she can’t. She needed to know that he’s fine at least.

Danny’s POV

Danny had nowhere to go, as much as he wanted to go to the Dojo he can’t. He doesn’t want to put Colleen in trouble. So he went to Claire.   
Knocking on Claire’s door;

Claire: Danny? What the hell happened to you?  
Danny: Huh, nothing serious. I just don’t know where to go.  
Claire let him in and started treating his wound, Danny knew very well the meaning of those looks from her.  
Danny: I know those looks. I’m sorry.  
Claire: For what?   
Danny: For coming here and for leaving.  
Claire: You know that you don’t have to apologize to me. But, really Danny? You left her with a letter.  
Danny: I know but I have to.  
Claire: I already told you before that you two has a lot in common, and you knew very well that she has the same scars that you have. I just can’t understand why you left her like that.  
Danny: I wanted to find the answers and I want to become the man she deserves.  
Claire: I know.. And by the looks of it, things are not good between you.  
Danny: Yeah, I have no right to force her, I’m giving her the space she needed. It’s hard but all I can do is wait.  
Claire: Well space is all she has when you left. I know how much you care for each other; you guys will be fine. So, where do you stay?  
Danny: Huh, right now I’m used to staying in my car. I just can’t stay at some place, it feels different.  
Claire: Well, because Colleen is not there. You can stay here for the night, I’m leaving anyway.  
Danny: Thank you.

Colleen found herself standing in front of Claire’s apartment. Hesitant on what to do or say, she kept walking back and forth. Then the door sprung open;  
Claire: Colleen?  
Colleen: Claire.  
Claire: What are you doing here?   
Colleen: I uh, I just came by to say hi.  
Claire: Really? I know, why you’re here.

Claire can see the worry in her eyes, she knew exactly the reason why she’s here.

Claire: He’s fine. Nothing serious.  
Colleen: What do you mean?  
Claire: Danny. It’s written on you face.  
Colleen: I just want to make sure he’s ok.  
Claire: I know, he’s inside. You can come in.  
Colleen: No, it’s fine.  
Claire: Hey, I know you and Danny, I can’t tell you what to do and not to do but I know that you loved each other so much and you’re both hurting and you’ve been through a lot. I just want to say that life is too short to hold those feelings back.


	6. I'm not going anywhere

Colleen’s POV

Days have passed after that incident and up until know Claire’s words are stuck on her mind “Life is too short to hold those feelings back”. She knew very well that her feelings for Danny is still there and stayed even when he left her behind. But, she’s afraid, afraid to be abandoned again. 

That night, Colleen went back to the warehouse where he saw Danny fighting last time. She found some clues on her search for her mother, but then some guys came and saw her. She started fighting them but they are more of them. She continued fighting them until she heard a gun shots firing, then she saw Danny.

Danny: Colleen?  
Colleen: Danny?

They kept fighting the guys until, shot’s fired on Colleen’s direction. Colleen was shot, but she kept fighting. When the others saw her shot, the remaining guys escaped. Danny rushed to Colleen.

Danny: Hey, Colleen, are you ok?  
Colleen: Danny… (then she lost her consciousness)  
Danny: Colleen… Colleen, stay with me please…

Danny rushed Colleen in the hospital as she’s losing a lot of blood. Danny was outside waiting while she’s on the operating room. He’s scared and worried, he kept walking back and forth. Then the doctor came out and told Danny that she is safe now. Danny felt relieved, he went to her room and stayed beside her the whole night while holding her hand.

Danny didn’t sleep the whole night, he was just watching her and holding her tight. He was scared, so scared and this is the first time that he felt that way. The thought of losing Colleen forever is killing him; it feels like his heart was getting ripped apart. 

In the morning, Danny went out to get some tea, but when came back Colleen is no longer there. He started panicking, he checked the hospital but she’s no longer there. He’s running all the way to the Dojo to check thinking what if she’s not there, what if someone took her. Then he reached the Dojo, he knocked on the door loudly, and on his third knock Colleen opened the door. Once Danny saw Colleen, he held her tight in his arms. He doesn’t have the plan to let go, until Colleen pushed him away.

Danny: I’m sorry.  
Colleen: Are you running? From who?  
Danny: From the hospital up to here. Why did you leave the hospital?   
Colleen: You were there? 

When Colleen woke up, she remembered seeing Danny holding her hand but thought that it was a dream, since she is alone now so she decided to leave.

Danny: Yes, I just went outside to get a cup of tea.  
Colleen: I’m sorry, I thought I was alone. I’m fine now, thank you.  
Danny: You’re not, the wound is fresh. I’m not going anywhere until I’m sure that you’re fine. I will stay here for the meantime; I will not go unless you want me to go. I promised that once it’s healed, I will go.  
Colleen: Fine.

Danny prepared a tea and breakfast for Colleen, then after that he told her to take rest.

Danny: Take some rest. I will be here if you need anything.   
Colleen: Thank you.

Danny closed the bedroom door, he can see that everything was kept untouched, it was the same as he left it. He started opening his PC’s and everything was still there. Then he saw, the papers on the living room, Colleen kept tracking down the information from Frank Choi’s notebook. 

That night, while Danny is in the living room, he heard Colleen screaming so he rushed to her.

Danny: Colleen…Colleen.. wake up.  
Colleen then woke up, scared and panting the Danny hugged her tight;  
Danny: It’s ok, I’m here. It’s ok.

Colleen wanted to pushed him away but she knew very well how Danny’s presence can make her feel safe, the panic is going away with him there. So, he lets him hold her tight. He laid down with her on his arms until they both fell asleep.


	7. I Love You Too, Always

Danny's POV

Danny stayed, it is not like they are back together but Danny is happy. He is happy that Colleen is no longer avoiding him and they are starting to have some small conversations whenever Danny is preparing the breakfast. It feels like home again after a long time. 

Danny knew her daily routine already for she is watching her from afar before. So when Colleen says she will go to Bayard, Danny insisted that he will drop and pick her up and after that she can only stay at home. But, after Bayard;

Danny: Whoa, where are you going?  
Colleen: Out, I can’t stay here, I’m fine.  
Danny: Is it because of me?  
Colleen: No, Danny. I just can’t stay the whole night here wondering what’s happening on the streets. It became a routine, since you left.  
Danny: You can’t, at least for now. Don’t worry, I will go and that’s final.

That became their routine for now. One night, when Danny was helping her to clean the wound, he felt sad and happy. Happy that it’s almost healed, enough that she will not need him to help her anymore and sad that he needs to leave her again as he promised to stay until she’s healed.  
Colleen notices that he was away with this thought, so;

Colleen: Is everything fine?  
Danny: (startled) Yeah, it’s almost healed. Can I ask you a question?  
Colleen: Okay..  
Danny: Is it hard? I mean.. with the fist?   
Colleen: At first, yeah. Then, I started doing the same routine as you did before and I got used to it. Are you taking it back? I saw you the other night, you got two fist with a pistol? How did you do that?  
Danny: I can’t take it back for now, not yet. I got those on my search for Orson Randall, well technically I stole some of his stuff but still haven’t found him. We’ve got some information that he might be here in New York.  
Colleen: That’s why you came back.  
Danny: It’s not just the reason. I also missed you.   
Colleen: It’s late, let’s get some rest.

She tried to avoid the conversation by walking away.

Danny: Yeah, also don’t worry I will do as I promised.

Colleen hesitated for a moment because she knows what he is talking about but decided to go to the bedroom. After hearing what he said, she can’t sleep. She remembered what Claire told her and also how she’s not having nightmare and panic attack with Danny here. Suddenly she’s feeling scared, scared because he will go away again. She wanted to tell him to stay, but she can’t find the courage to say it. After long while, she finally drifted to sleep.

In the morning, she woke up a bit late. She notices that it’s too quiet unlike the other days where she can hear Danny preparing for breakfast. She called for his name but no answer, then she saw the breakfast that he prepared with a note. She’s starting to feel scared, heart beating faster:

“I didn’t wake you up, have some breakfast before leaving.”

Is that it? She thought. She can’t figure it out if that means goodbye or what. The day went by without hearing from him, she went back to the Dojo to check if he’s there but he’s not. She’s feeling uneasy staying there alone, so she went out, maybe he’s out there patrolling, maybe she’ll see him.

It was past midnight when she returned to the Dojo, still he’s not there. She can feel the tears falling from her eyes, she laid down crying until she fell asleep.   
It was 4 in the morning, she was having a nightmare again, she woke up screaming while covered in sweats. She can feel the panic attacking again, she tried to calm herself but it’s not working, she tried to go the bathroom but she fell on the floor. She’s scared because she knew that what she’s feeling right now is different, scary than before. She was sitting on the floor crying, hugging her knees. 

Danny didn’t notice the time when he reaches the Dojo, he went inside as quiet as possible because he doesn’t want to disturb Colleen. But then he heard her sobbing, he rushed to her room;

Danny: Colleen (it broke his heart when he saw her like that)  
Colleen: Dan….ny

When Danny was kneeling in front of her, Colleen hugged him tight and started crying again.

Danny: Hey,, it’s ok.. I’m here..  
Colleen: I thought you left me alone again.. I’m so scared.  
Danny: I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.

They stayed like that for quite some time, until Danny:  
Danny: Come on, sit on the bed.   
Colleen: When I saw the note, I thought you left. After last night I didn’t hear from you and you’re not here when I came back.  
Danny: sssh. Hey, I’m not leaving you like that again. I will not leave you again unless you told me so. So please tell me.

They are both looking at each other eye to eye, Colleen can see how sincere he is.

Colleen: Stay.. I want you to stay..

Then Colleen kissed him then looked him in the eyes, both of them can see the longing in their eyes.

Danny: I missed you so much. I’m not going anywhere without you. I never stop loving you, you know.  
Colleen: Who said I stop.

Then Danny kissed her, they missed each other so much. For the first time in a long time, they felt happy as one. 

Morning comes, Danny woke up earlier as usual. The moment he opened his eyes, he felt the happiest seeing Colleen beside him. He just stared at her face, as he tried to brush of the hair on her face, Colleen woke up:

Danny: I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.  
Colleen: Hmmn.. It's fine.  
Danny: How are you feeling?  
Colleen: Home, how about you?  
Danny: Finally, Home. I love you so much, Colleen.  
Colleen: I love you too. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> This is my first time doing this, so I hoped that you liked it...


End file.
